


Fattened Up

by briancap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: "You can cry out 'oink oink' all you want but you were fattened up so you could be devoured in front of me."-Nimura FurutaA short work exploring Ami's relationship with Nimura, prior to Ami going to the Ghoul restaurant. This is set in Ami's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading Tokyo Ghoul and the exchange between Ami and Souta right before she was killed, made me want to write this.

He was so incredibly sweet and nice to her.

This was new to Ami. 

Most men looked at her with disgust and mockery in their eyes and made no effort to hide it. Souta was different though. He was charming, flirtatious, and made Ami feel so beautiful. On top of that, Souta was good looking as well and could probably have any woman he wanted, but he chose her. And he didn’t have a problem with her weight, nor did he try to make her lose weight. He accepted her just as she was.

“Would you like some chocolates?” He asked smoothly, a smile on his handsome face.

“Yes.” Ami replied, licking her lips in anticipation of the delicious sweets.

Souta pulled out his wallet and bought and paid for not just one box of chocolates, but three.  
That was another thing she liked about him. He always kept her with as much food as she liked and had no problem paying for it all.

Ami took one of the chocolates out of the box before popping it into er mouth. It was so sweet and brought a smile to her face. “These are really good.” She turned to him. “Try one.”

His smile faltered for half a second before it was back into place, brighter than ever. “No thank you, my dear. I don’t really like sweets.”

“What kind of food do you like? I never see you eat.” She asked curiously. She had never seen him eat or drink anything besides coffee. 

“I don't like many foods because I'm allergic to a lot of stuff.” He turned to her and grabbed one of her hands. “But seeing you eat the foods I can't eat brings a smile to my face.” 

Ami could have melted right then and there. He knew all the right words to say. In the beginning of their relationship, Ami thought it was too good to be true. Surely a man as stunning as Souta would want a thinner, prettier woman, but he had wanted her. Ami then suspected that something was wrong with him. He might be great in the looks department but he may be broke or homeless or abusive, but so far, Souta has paid for everything, has invited her to his apartment which was kinda expensive for a man of his age to afford, and has never once called her out of her name or made fun of her. 

He was the perfect gentlemen and Ami soon had the feeling that he was going to be her husband. The only thing that bothered her, that she decided not to bring up, was the holes in his stories. He would say one thing then say another but Ami never commented on it. A few lies here and there is fine. He might just be a private person. 

As Souta dropped Ami off at her house, he bowed down and kissed her hand. “My love, I'm going to marry you.” His dark eyes were sparkling and his smile stretched across his face. “Tomorrow, I will pick you up and take you out to a fine restaurant.” 

Ami, with great difficulty, had to stop the tears of joy from flying down her face. Instead she squealed in happiness. “Oh Souta, I have thought about marrying you for so long now. I am the happiest woman in the world.”

He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her cheek lightly, before smiling at her and leaving. 

As Ami walked into her home, she couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. What should she wear? Would heels be too much? How should she do her hair? Should she wear makeup? 

So many questions flew into her mind at once and Ami had to calm herself down. 

With a smile on her face, she jumped into her bed and thought about how great her life was about to be now that she was going to be married to Souta.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Ami. Nimura is such a d**k but that's why I love him. I'm thinking about doing a short chapter from Nimura's perspective. I can't think of a reason for why he needed to kill Ami but like he said recently, you don't need a real reason to do something, so maybe he just wanted to kill her just because. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
